Shadow Life
by Malana
Summary: Dawn wakes up to discover that she is married...and has been for quite some time. Dawn Summer&Kitty Pryde Buffy/X-Men crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The X-Men belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et al. BtVS is the property of ME, Joss Whedon, and probably lots of others who are certainly not me. None of the character herein are my own.

Authors note: This is set sometime post-finale for BtVS. For the X-Men it's a little more up in the air. It's not movieverse, I know that much. Comicverse, I suppose, sometime before Jean's last death. But Kitty Pryde is married to another woman, so obviously canon has taken a bit of a turn somewhere.

An answer to challenge 1737: Waking Up to The Married Life, at Twisting the Hellmouth.

----------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dawn didn't even open her eyes as she reached out and hit the snooze button on her alarm. She sighed sleepily and turned over in bed, burying herself deeper into the covers.

She loved the feeling of just lying there in bed, not quite asleep, but not really awake either. It was cozy, and utterly peaceful.

That peace was shattered for Dawn, however, by an unfamiliar voice.

"Dawn, Baby. You've gotta get up."

Dawn eye's shot open. There, in her bed, was a women she had never seen before in her life.

For a moment, she was too stunned to even form coherent words.

"Wha...Wh..."

The pretty brunette lying next to her smiled, obviously taking her confusion to be a result of her half-asleep state.

"We've got a breakfast date, remember? We don't want to be late. You know how pissy Scott gets."

Fear was quickly overtaking confusion in Dawn's mind. Not only was this woman unfamiliar, but the room was as well. Dawn scrambled up and out of the bed, almost falling before she managed to get on her feet. It was then that she noticed she was only wearing underwear. She ripped a blanket off the bed, and pulled it tight around her.

"Dawn?" the woman asked. Concern filled her voice as she sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, her voice almost a shriek. The last thing Dawn remembered was going to sleep in her own room at the Watchers' Mansion in Cleveland. And now..."Buffy!" she yelled again, hoping that her sister was somewhere nearby.

"Dawnie, Buffy's not here. Why would she be? Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she approached the shaking Dawn slowly and reached out a hand.

Dawn flinched away. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"It's me, Dawn. It's Kitty."

"Who?"

Even in her current state, Dawn could see the hurt flash across Kitty's eyes. But it was soon replaced by worry.

"Dawn, what happened. I'm Kitty. I'm your wife."

Dawn didn't know what else to do. She just ran. She threw open the bedroom door, and found herself in a long hallway. Picking a direction at random, she continued running. She had to get out of here, she had to find Buffy and figure out what the hell was going on.

As she rounded a corner, Dawn slammed into a hard body and was knocked off her feet.

"Dawn?" a short, rough looking man stood over her. He reached down and easily pulled her back to standing. "What's wrong, Kid?"

Dawn didn't even know how to answer. And didn't know if she wanted to. Here was another stranger who knew her name. She looked back over her shoulder, and then at the stranger again. Tears filled her eyes.

"Did something happen? Is Kitty okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Stay here. I'll go see what happend."

Dawn eyes went wide as there was a soft sound that sounded like a sword unsheathing and long metal blades extend from between the man's fingers. She felt weak in the knees, and then the world around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened to her?"

Logan placed Dawn's limp form onto the bed and looked up at Kitty.

"I have no idea. She ran into me in the hall, scared out of her mind. I thought something had happened to you. I pop out my claws,and she faints dead away."

Kitty shook her head. "We need to get the Professor. We woke up this morning, and it's like she didn't even know who I was. She didn't know my name. I told her I was her wife and she freaked even more."

"So, she had amnesia or something? Doesn't know who she is?"

"I don't know. She was calling for Buffy, so it's not like she's forgotten everything."

"Kitty. Logan. We should take Miss Summers down to the infirmary.

Kitty turned, relief evident on her face when she saw the Professor in the doorway.

"I could hear her," he said by way of explanation. "Her thoughts, her fears. She was practically screaming."

Kitty looked at Dawn's prone figure, tears forming in her eyes. She reached down and stroked her young wife's face. "We're going to figure out what's wrong, Dawnie," she whispered. "We're going to bring you back to me."

-------

Hank McCoy was working the infirmary when Logan entered, carrying Dawn cradled in his arms. Kitty and Xavier were close behind.

"Where should I put her?" Logan asked.

Hank pushed up his glasses, which had slid down his nose, and hurried over. "What happened to her?"

Logan shook his head, "We're don't know. She fainted, but there's something else wrong too. She's lost her memory; she woke up this morning and didn't know who Kitty was."

"Oh, my. Please, put her down over here."

"I'm not sure we want to wake her immediately."

"Why not?" Kitty asked the Professor.

"It would be easier for me to try to get into her mind now. I might be able to figure out what happened."

"Well, it appears that young Dawn is waking up on her own." Hank stood over the bed where Dawn had been placed.

Dawn's eyes slowly blinked open. When she saw Hank standing over her, her eyes went wide. She yelp and scrambled into a sitting position.

"You're blue!" she exclaimed. "And furry!"

Hank turned to Kitty, "It would appear that you aren't the only person that Dawn doesn't remember."

The Professor wheeled over to the bed. "Dawn. I'm Charles Xavier. I take it that you don't remember any of the people in this room?"

"He's blue and furry," Dawn repeated. "I didn't think demons came in blue and furry.

"He's no demon, Kid." Logan spoke up, "He's a mutant. We're all mutants."

"You're all what now?"

There was a silence and the mutants exchanged looks. It was Xavier who spoke first.

"Dawn, what's the last thing that you remember?" he asked gently.

"I remember last night. Willow had organized an ice cream sundae party for the Slayers. We watched the Nip/Tuck marathon, and I went to bed." Dawn shook her head, "The next thing I know I'm waking up in a strange bed with a woman I don't know who claims to be my wife. Which is is weird 'cause I've never really liked girls in that way before. And you think if I got married to one, I'd remember it."

Kitty had tears in her eyes as she came closer to Dawn. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and comfort her, but she knew that it would just make things worse.

"Dawn, you've told me about that night. You've said it was one of the best times you spent at the Watcher's Council. But, Sweetie, that happened almost three years ago."

Dawn pulled her legs up to her chest, shaking her head. "That's not possible."

Xavier put a hand on her arm. "Dawn, I'm not sure why you've forgotten your life here at the mansion, but we have many talented people here. We will figure out what happened to you."

Tears were beginning to fall down Dawn's cheeks. "I just want to talk to my sister. I want to see Buffy."

There was another awkward silence; this time it was Kitty who broke it.

"Dawn, that's not...that's not possible."

"Oh, God. She's dead, isn't she?"

"No, no." Kitty said quickly. "But you need to know what happened to you two-and-a-half years ago. And the things that have happened since. Why don't we go to the kitchen and get some tea? This is going to be a long story."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott Summers paced in Professor Xavier's office.

"She really doesn't remember anything?"

The Professor had called a meeting to fill some of his X-Men (those closest to Kitty and Dawn) in on the situation with Dawn.

"From what Kitty said it sounds as if Dawn's memories end a few months before she arrived here."

"Poor Kitty," Jean shook her head in dismay. "This has got to be terrible for her."

"Isn't there anything you can do, Professor?" Scott asked. He finally stopped pacing and stood next to Jean, putting a comforting arm around her waist.

"I might be able when she calms down. I'm not going to dig into the girl's mind without her permission."

Jean agreed, "Dawn has always been uncomfortable with people reading her thoughts. It'd be a violation to do it without her okay."

"I haven't seen the kid so freaked out since she first came here," Logan said. "I don't think she'll be agreeing to that anytime soon."

Warren hadn't said anything since the Professor had called them all to his office. He simply stood, staring out the window. But now he spoke up.

"It's quite likely that Kitty will be able to calm her done enough to agree to the Professor entering her mind. You said Kitty is explaining things to her now."

"Yeah, but I don't know how much comfort your wife can be when you don't remember she's your wife."

Warren shrugged, "Kitty has gotten along with Dawn since they first met, Scott. There's no reason to think that won't be the case now. It's a bad situation, but I don't there's any need to rush her."

"You're wrong."

"Logan," Scott began. But he was quickly cut off.

"No, Cyke. I'm serious here. There is a need to rush. What if somebody did this to Dawn on purpose? This could be the first step in a bigger attack. The Brotherhood could be behind this."

Jean sighed, "Logan, we have no reason to think that this is any sort of attack."

"We don't have any reason to think that it isn't," he shot back. Logan turned to Warren, "You wanna back me up here? You of all people should be worried. If there's even a chance that this is part of an attack, we need to act. Something's already happened to Dawn, what if Kitty's next?"

Warren's expression darkened. Without a word, he headed for the door.

Scott put out hand to stop him, "Warren."

"I'm going to check on them."

"I think they probably want to be alone right now," Jean said.

"I'm checking on them!" Warren snapped. He brushed Scott aside, and stormed out of the room.

Scott began to head after him, but he stopped when Xavier spoke up.

"Scott," the Professor said firmly. "Let him go. He has reason to be cautious, you know that." He moved his wheelchair to the window, where Warren had previously stood. He sighed as he looked out over the school grounds. "Logan is correct. While I'm not convinced that Dawn's memory loss is the result of some sort of hostile action, we should be prepared for anything. I want you all to be on heightened alert. I'll contact the teams that are currently out on missions. In the mean time, I want all of you to be especially attentive to everything that happens here. If anything suspicious happens to you or any of the staff or the students, I want to know about it immediately."

"However," Xavier continued with a look at Logan, "I'm still not willing to go into Dawn's mind without her express permission. We'll just have to be patient."

Scott and Jean voiced their agreement. But Logan just growled softly. Patience was not one of his strong suits.

---Meanwhile---

"So," Dawn said, as she sat across from Kitty at the small kitchen table. Her hands were wrapped around a mug of tea to keep them from shaking. "Why can't I talk to my sister?"

Kitty swallowed hard. She didn't want to put Dawn through this kind of hurt. Not again. She hated watching the woman she loved in pain. She hated even more that she couldn't be a real comfort to her.

"Dawn," Kitty began, "You're not-" she paused, not quite sure how to say this. "You're not from this reality. You were thrown through a portal about two-and-a-half years ago."

Dawn stared at her tea, not sure how to react. She took a deep breath to try to steady herself. "And you couldn't send me back?"

Kitty shook her head.

"Oh."

"You have a life here now," Kitty continued. "I know that it can't ever replace what you've lost. But you have friends, good friends. And...and you have me."

"And we're married."

"Yeah." Kitty bit her lip. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. These last couple of years have been eventful ones. There's a lot you should know."

Dawn nodded. "From the beginning sounds good. I want to here everything. Even the bad stuff."

At that point the door to the kitchen swung open. Warren stood in the doorway, worry evident on his face.

"Warren?" Kitty asked, both concern and annoyance in her voice.

Dawn just stared up at the tall, handsome man. "You...you have wings." She looked at them in awe. "They're beautiful."

Warren smiled softly, "Thank you, Dawn. I'm Warren Worthington. We're actually..." he stopped, trying to decide how much he should say. "We're friends." He looked to Kitty, "I'm sorry to interrupt. Logan was going on about how this might be the first step in some sort of attack, and I wanted to make sure that you were both safe."

Kitty sighed. "We're alright. But we could really use the alone time right now."

Warren looked a little ashamed. "Yes, of course. But I'll be right outside in case you need anything."

Kitty thought about arguing, but the look on Warren's face told her it'd do no good. "Fine."

Once Warren left, Dawn turned to Kitty. "He's kinda protective, huh?"

Kitty bit her lip. "Yeah. He is. That's actually part of the story. But it takes a little while to get there."

Dawn nodded. "I understand. Just start at the beginning."

"Like I said, it started with a portal..."


	4. Chapter 4

---Before---

Kitty Pryde woke up with a headache and a profound sense of sadness that took her a moment to place. She rolled over on her side and stared at the empty space beside her, the space that was usually occupied by Piotr.

They'd had a fight the day before. It wasn't like they had never had problems in the past. But this fight was different. This fight was an end. Kitty wasn't quite sure how she was going to deal with it. She had fallen for him the moment she met him. It may have taken a while for them to get together, but it had been worth it. She had believed that they were made for each other. She had believed that she would spend the rest of her life with him.

But somewhere along the way things had taken a turn. They had been bickering constantly over the past few weeks. And a distance had grown up between them. And then there was the fight last night. Already Kitty couldn't remember how the fight had started. But her memory of how it ended was crystal clear.

--

"We can't keep doing this," she said, after they yelling had finally stopped.

"No."

"What happened to us?"

Piotr shook his head. "I don't know."

"This is it, isn't it?"

Piotr had approached her then, drawing her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Katya." he had said softly.

"So am I." Kitty bit her lip to keep from crying.

Slowly they broke apart. Piotr reached up and brushed tears from Kitty's face. Then he simply turned and walked out of the room.

---

Kitty had gone for a long walk on the grounds to clear her head. When she got back to the room that she and Piotr had shared, all of his things were gone.

And now here she was, in an empty bed. She sighed, not wanting to get up. Btu she wasn't sure she wanted to stay here either; all she was doing was staring at the place where Piotr should be.

Really, she had to get up. She knew that. There were things to be done. There were students to train. Life at Xavier's was always busy. In a strange way, she was almost looking forward to it. She could throw herself into work. That might help, at least for a little while.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kitty sat up. She stretched for a moment before swing her legs over the side of the bed and forcing herself to stand. Routine. That's what she needed. Brush her teeth, take a shower, get dressed, and get to work. Follow the routine. Don't think about anything else.

------

Kitty was proud of herself. She had made it through most of the day without much incident. There had been one brief crying jag. But that had been well away from the eyes of any students or any fellow X-Men.

She was standing outside, staring into space when a voice coming from behind her made her jump.

"Are you okay, Kitty?"

She turned to see Jean standing behind her, a concerned look etched on her face.

"I'm fine," Kitty said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Kitty...Scott told me that Peter moved out of your room."

Kitty sighed, she should have known that there was no way the break-up would be secret for long.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," Jean said after a long silence. "If you want to talk about it, you know that I'm here for you."

Kitty nodded. "Thanks, Jean. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Okay."

The two stood for a moment, staring across the beautifully manicured lawn. Suddenly there was a large flash of blue light coming from the small woods several yards away.

Kitty and Jean looked at each other, as if to confirm that the other had seen it as well.

"What the hell was that?" Kitty asked.

"I have no idea," Jean said, already moving across the yard toward the trees.

Kitty was just a few paces behind her as both women broke into a run. They made there way to the woods and stopped, both looking around, searching for anything that might have caused the flash, or have been caused by it.

"Over there!" Jean pointed at something and hurriedly made her way between the trees.

Kitty followed, not sure at first what Jean was pointing at.

"I'm contacting the Professor," Jean said, closing her eyes for a moment as she made a telepathic connection with Xavier.

Kitty took another few steps forward, and saw what had Jean so concerned. There, lying on the ground in front of them, was the body of a young woman. She was on her stomach, and long brown hair concealed most of her face. She was thin, and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that was ripped in several places and stained with blood.

Kitty gasped and kneeled down in front of the girl. She brushed the hair away from the girl's face. Kitty had never seen her before; she wasn't a student here at Xavier's. Her face had a couple of bruises and some scrapes, but Kitty could tell that she was quite pretty.

Kitty reached down and felt the girl's neck, relieved to feel a strong pulse. Watching more closely, she could see that the girl was breathing.

"The Professor is sending help," Jean said as she knelt down beside Kitty. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure," Kitty replied honestly. "She's breathing, and she's got a strong pulse, but she's out cold. Look at the bruises on her face. There are some cuts and scrapes too. I'm not sure if she's bleeding anymore, but she certain was before by the look of her clothes.

"Any idea who she is?"

Kitty shook her head. "I've never seen her before. How do you think she got here?"

Jean sighed as she stood back up. "I'm not sure, but" she said as she looked up at the sky. "Judging by her position, and the fact that there's no sign of a struggle around her, it looks like she fell from the sky."

"Who are you?" Kitty whispered to the girl's prone form. "What happened to you?" Kitty hoped that she'd soon get answers.


	5. Chapter 5

*BAMF*

Kitty closed her eyes in relief at the familiar sound, turning to see Kurt Wagner at her side.

"Oh," Kurt murmured as he saw the injured figure on the ground. "She looks quite hurt. Any idea how she got here?"

"No," Jean said. "We saw a flash of light and came in to see what it was. That's when we found her."

Kurt nodded. "I'll take her back to the infirmary right away. The Professor said he'd have Hank waiting."

Kitty bit her lip, squeezing the girl's hand slightly, though she knew it was pointless. "Jean and I'll be right there."

Kurt nodded. "The Professor is calling a meeting. He wants everyone there to discuss what might have happened." With that, he scooped the young woman into his arms and teleported away.

Kitty stood and starting to walk back toward the mansion, Jean close behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Kitty glanced back to see Jean looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

Kitty shrugged. "I'm just worried about that girl. I'm trying to think about what might have happened to her."

"She could be a teleporter," Jean suggested. "Maybe she was running away from something. Thought she'd find safety here."

Kitty nodded. "We should be on alert, I guess. Make sure no one's coming after her." She sighed. "I just hope she's okay. Those bruises..." she trailed off.

Jean put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She's in good hands, Kitty. Hank will get her all fixed up. She might even be awake and talking when we get to the infirmary."

----

Jean was wrong about the girl regaining consciousness, but Hank was hovering over her, carefully attaching her to various monitors.

Kurt and Professor Xavier were also there, apprehension written on their faces.

"How's the patient?" Jean asked.

"She seems to be stable so far," Hank said as he eyed the monitors. "The break in her leg is bad, and looks to be the result of a fall. But I believe some of the bruising, especially that on her face, is from something else. The results of a fight maybe, but it'd have to have been a recent one. She also has large scars on her stomach. They look to be knife wounds."

Kitty's frown deepened. "Sounds like she's had some hard times."

"Indeed it does," Hank said with a nod. "Professor?"

All eyes turned to Xavier as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. After a few moments he began to speak.

"Her mind is quite jumbled. There was definitely some kind of fight. No, several fights." He fell silent for a moment, his breathing slow and steady as his eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids. "There's something different about this girl. Something not quite human."

"A mutant?" Jean asked.

The Professor opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, Jean. She's no mutant. I'm not sure what she is."

"Can't you dig deeper, Professor?" Jean asked.

"I could, but I'm not sure that I should. She's not a threat to us. I can tell that much." He paused, then smiled slightly. "Besides, it seems she might be able to tell us herself. She's waking up."

Hank moved toward her, readjusting the attachment on one of the electrodes, eyes flicking back and forth between his patient and the monitor.

Slowly, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth, attempting to speak, and then closed it, licking her dry, cracked lips before trying again.

"Where am I? And why is everybody blue?"

The X-Men exchanged glasses, but before anyone could speak, their patient spoke again.

"Okay, so technically only two of you are blue, but that still seems like a statistical anomaly." She went to prop herself up on her elbows, winced, and lay back down. "Also, why do I feel like I got dropped off a building?"

Professor Xavier wheeled closer to the exam table. "I'm Charles Xavier. You had some sort of accident. You're currently in the infirmary of my school. Two of my staff found you unconscious on school grounds. We were actually hoping that _you_ could tell _us_ what happened."

"You have a school for demons?"

Jean cleared her throat. "Demons? No. This a school for mutants."

"Mutants? I don't understand.'

"You haven't heard of Mutants?" Xavier asked, a concerned look on his face.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Well, of course I've heard of mutants. I mean, snakes with two heads, or like, as an insult for somebody you think is gross or whatever. But I'm thinking that's not what the red-headed lady meant when she said 'School for Mutants.'"

"Mutants are carriers of the X-gene," Hank explained. "It can result in any number of powers from shape-shifting to mind-control. It can also lead to things like this." At that last sentence he gestured at himself and at Kurt.

"And this is something that I should know about?"

"Ja," Kurt said with a nod. "Of course. We aren't exactly secret. Everyone knows about mutants. The X-Men. We may not be as popular as the Avengers, but everyone still knows who we are."

The utterly confused look on the girl's face didn't go unnoticed. Then it seemed to clear as she closed her eyes and softly banged the back of her head against the exam table.

"Stupid, stupid, portals," she muttered.

"What was that?" Xavier asked.

The girl opened her eyes and struggled to sit up, swinging her legs off the edge of the table.

"I'm Dawn Summers. I don't know what happened to me, but this? This is not my universe."

Xavier leaned forward slightly, resting his chin in his hands. "Do you remember how you got here, Miss Summers?"

Dawn rubbed her forehead. "Um...sort of, I guess. Some of it's a little blurry, but it's becoming clearer. But, uh, no offense or anything, but could I maybe get some introduction first. Kinda like to know who I'm talking to here."

Xavier watched Dawn carefully as introductions were made. She didn't seem nearly as freaked out as one would expect given the situation. And she didn't seem bothered by Hank and Kurt's appearances, despite apparently coming from a world without mutants. Walking up in an infirmary surrounded by strangers would be enough to rattle most people, and considering the other factors outright fear wouldn't have been out of place. But this girl seemed calm, if cautious. She was also, Xavier realized, very intently taking in her surroundings, perhaps looking for a possible escape route if one became necessary.

-----------

"Okay," Dawn began after getting everyone's names. "You guys didn't seem all that shocked when I said this wasn't my world. So I'm guessing that along with all these mutations and powers your also familiar with alternate worlds? At least in theory?"

At Hank's affirmative she continued. "So, there was this fight." She paused for a moment, wondering how much she should say. One the one hand, she didn't know these people, on the other, they weren't from her universe and apparently had some experience with other freaky stuff, so maybe they'd know about the paranormal as well. They had also patched her up pretty well. Even if they did turn out to be bad guys, she couldn't figure the harm in telling them the truth, at least when it came to how she had gotten here.

"There was a fight," she repeated. "With some demons." She noticed the group exchanging glances but plunged ahead. "Anyway, we interrupted them in some sort of ritual or something. The next thing I know there's some big circle of light. I got shoved and I think...yeah...I must have fallen though it. Or into it I guess. The next thing I know I'm waking up here with you all hovering over me."

She looked at the hopefully. "So, you guys know any mutants with portal opening abilities?"

Xavier and Hank looked at each other.

"There are some people who might be able to help," Hank mused. "I'm assuming this portal was magical in nature?" When Dawn nodded he continued, "Wanda might be able to do something."

"Or there's Dr. Strange," Kitty offered.

"There are technological options as well, aren't there?" Jean asked.

Hank shook his head. "I'm certain there are people who could to another world, whether it be though magic or machine, but they both have the same difficulty."

Xavier finished the thought, "Getting the right universe?"

"Exactly," Hank said with a sigh.

Xavier couldn't help but notice that Dawn was starting to look decidedly more worried. "We'll do our best to help you, Miss Summers. I won't make any promises, but we'll get in touch with some people and see what we can do. And Dr. McCoy here was quite a few tricks up his sleeve. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here at the mansion." He turned to Hank. "Is there any need for her to stay in the infirmary?"

"I might need to run some more tests later," Hank said. "Blood tests, brain waves...anything and everything that might make it easier to figure out how to get her home. But for now, she's free to go."

"Kitty, why don't you get Dawn settled in?" Xavier suggested. "There are some empty rooms on the fifth floor, I believe. And I'm sure there are students she could borrow some clothes from. In the meantime, the rest of us will start reaching out, see what it might involve to try to get you home."

As Hank detached the electrodes that he had been using to monitor her, Dawn got shakily to her feet. "Thank you for your help, Professor Xavier. Thanks, all of you."

"Come on," Kitty said, "We'll find you a room and some clean clothes. Then if you're up for it, I'll give you the dime-tour."

"Tour sounds good," Dawn said with a smile. "But a shower and some clean clothes sound even better."

Kitty nodded. "Sure thing." She looked over Dawn. "You're a bit taller than me, but some of my stuff might fit you." she said as they walked out of the infirmary. "If not, we could probably try Rogue."

"Rogue?" Dawn asked.

Kitty smiled. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Some people around here prefer to go by their codenames. Don't worry. You'll get use to it. Now come on, let's find you a room."


End file.
